Alpha and Omega: New York Adventure
by Jed the Wolf
Summary: A short kid's story of a fan-made sequel a few months after the original movie! Enjoy.
1. Prologue

_**NOTE:**_

I am new to writing stories so don't be shy to correct mistakes! And this is just a prologue. I try my hardest to write out a good plotted story, hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The full moon is up, and every wolf of Jasper celebrates. But celebrate what? The unity of two rival packs and the marriage of Kate, Humphrey, Lilly and Garth of course! Out at a cliff, Mooch and Salty howls the background as the star Tony -The retired Eastern Leader- steps up to show his amazing howling skills. Pups were attracted and dancing to his incredible howls, so are some of the adults. Down near the stream, Reba and Janice walks in circles around Shakey, their new member of the veggies group howling graciously while doing so. Their howls were soothing.

Out of all these fantastic sights, you can't forget Marcel and Paddy, they too joins the fun and tries to howl. Marcel starts first but later dwarfed in melody by Paddy. Out of jealousy, Marcel pulls him down when he was up in the air.

Switching now to the retired couple, Winston and Eve walks to find a good spot.

"Okay, honey. Are you ready to move your feet and swing your tail?" Winston asks.

Eve looks greatly excited by it, already dancing non-stop.

Perched near the waterfall, a simply beautiful howl was heard and sent birds fluttering in grace.

"Now that's a howl." Lilly nuzzles Garth, they then both romantically sat there to enjoy their view.

Everyone at the rock howls their part, and it's time for a grand finale, as all the wolves turns to the special couple on the very top of the Howling Rock.

"You ready?" Humphrey asks.

"Oh yeah, ready!" Kate answers with great confidence.

And so, face turned high at the full white moon, they start their duet. Their howls were so beautiful, it makes the night more romantic for everyone.

"Wow." Candy can't seem to turn her gaze from the couple on the top.

"Kate is so lucky she got such a mate!" Sweets envies.

As the howl ends, so marks the end of their celebration.

"You did great!" Humphrey cuddles up closer to Kate.

"Thank you." Kate giggles and licks his cheek, making Humphrey's cheeks turn darker, though it is not visible when it's covered in fur.

"So...What's next?" Humphrey asks.

"Hmm?"

"Any other plans for tonight?"

"Why don't we stay here for another while?" Kate closes her eyes and rests her head on Humphrey's shoulder.

"That's fine." Humphrey just smiles at his new mate.

A few moments later, when all the other wolves left, only one couple is left there. Humphrey looks at his beautiful partner who's still resting on his shoulder and smiles again. Kate yawns, indicating that she's tired.

"We should head back to the den." He helps her up.

"Okay..." Still yawning, Kate walks side-by-side with Humphrey back to the den.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Autumn is close, yet the sun is still high. Speeding really fast down a hill, Humphrey is at it with Log boarding again! This time with new faces. Infront of him is a smaller wolf, his features looks nearly the exact copy of Humphrey's if it was not for the amber eyes he has.

"Keep it up Kyle!" Humphrey cheers. "Angle left!"

"Alright dad!" Kyle steers the log left-side, evading a boulder.

"Woow, that was close!"

They both laugh as they continued on, evading trees, boulders and jumping off small cliffs. Not long later they passed by Kate and two other pups.

"Oh..I so want to go on that ride like we did last week.." The Dark-gray furred pup sighed, staring at the log boarders with his dark navy eyes.

"No, Hudson. You're nearly old enough for Alpha School now. You should get prepared." Kate pats Hudson on the head.

"You can go ride with them, if you want to be an Omega!" The female golden-furred pup pounces on Hudson, giggling.

"HEY! Sarah! Get off!" Hudson tries to push his sister off.

"Now, now..." Kate sighs.

Down near the river, Reba and Janice munches on some berries.

"Come try some Angel, I'm sure you'll love it!" Shakey beckons another near him, a light gray pup with bright yellow eyes.

"No thanks, uncle Shakey.." Angel shivers, preferring to eat meat.

Back to the log boarding, they're now nearly at the bottom of the hill, yet there's still a problem.

"Dad, did you work on the breaks?"

"Breaks?" Humphrey hesitates, then realizes what his son meant. "Oh no…"

Hiding behind the next tree they turned, a giant boulder appeared, both of them screamed as they crashed into it, sending them flying a few yards away.

"Ow!" Kyle rubs his head. "My head.."

Humphrey just laughs then notices Kate coming down with the other pups.

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, we're good." Humphrey smiles at his worried mate.

"Alright is right…" Kyle mutters as he got up.

"So…How's my two little Alphas doing?" Humphrey walks up to Hudson and Sarah behind Kate.

"Dad! We learned a lot from mom today!" Hudson leaps at his father.

"Woah!"

"Yeah, we learned how to pounce like mommy, learned how to do flips like mommy!" Sarah jumps around, doing a few flips in the process.

"Well, looks like your mother did teach you guys a lot." Humphrey smiles at them, then turning to Kate and licks her cheek. "Good job, hun."

Kate just giggles.

"Ew…" All the pups pouts in unison.

The parents gives a chuckle at their discomfort.

"You guys will do the same in the future anyway." Humphrey sits next to his mate. "Now..Show me what you've been doing."

"Let's do this!" Hudson starts running towards Kyle.

"Oh no…" Kyle gulps.

Within a second, Hudson pounces and pins his brother on the ground.

"Ow!" Kyle growls.

"Gotcha!" Hudson laughs.

"Woah, good one there. Now I think it's time to get off your brother."

"Okay, dad." Hudson releases Kyle.

"It's about time to hunt, isn't it?" Humphrey turns to look at Kate.

"Yeah."

"Right, I'll take care of the pups while you're at it. Take care, alright?" Humphrey nuzzles Kate.

"I won't be long." Kate giggles and walks off, howling to signal the hunting party.

"Okay...Hey, where's Angel?" Humphrey looks around expectantly for his youngest daughter.

"She's with uncle Shakey."

"Oh, well then. Let's go visit them shall we?" Humphrey walks in the direction of the river where berry bushes tends to grow in lots.

"Wait up, dad!" The other pups follows.

Prowling in the tall grass, Kate signals half her party to stand by at the other side of the caribou herd.

"Hutch, left side, Can-do right."

The two obeyed, sneaking to where they should be positioned, but one of them accidentally snapped a small branch, alerting the caribou.

"Great.." Kate sighs, then ran forward. "After them!"

As soon as Kate left to the open, four more wolves followed suit, chasing their prey.

Still munching on berries, Shakey muffles to Angel.

"You should really try these!"

Angel just sighs and sits by next to a tree. Then she heard something from the left, she turns her head to spot her dad and her siblings.

"Dad!" Angel runs towards the four new arrivals.

"Angel, how're you doing, sweetie?" Humphrey steps forward and hugs his daughter.

"I'm fine. Dad, uncle Shakey is weird, he's eating berries!"

"Is he now?" Humphrey chuckles.

"Yeah! Look!" Angel points at Shakey, Reba and Janice.

"Of course, sweetie. They're vegetarians."

"Vegetarians?" Angel gives her dad a confused look.

"Nevermind." Humphrey sighs and walks up to Shakey. "Hey, Shakes!"

"Humphrey! Hey!" Shakey lifts his head from the bushes to greet his buddy.

"You've seen Salty and Mooch?"

"Don't know, haven't seen them this morn-"

"Look out!" Out of the bushes came Mooch and Salty, knocking Humphrey down by accident.

"Ow!" Humphrey gasps.

"Oh hey, Humphrey." Salty pants.

"What's going on?"

"That is what's going on!" Mooch points behind them; an angry bull moose.

"Oh..Poo..." Humphrey gulps.

"RUN!" The four darted away as the pups and the two adult females looks on.

"Daddy's in trouble." Angel sits with the rest of the pups, and out of nowhere, an enraged moose passes by, antlers pointed at the four fleeing wolves.

"Yep.." Hudson agrees casually.

Still running, the four headed towards an open field.

"Is he still chasing us?" Humphrey asks, already exhausted from running.

Looking behind, Shakey barks back. "YES!"

"Look out!" Too late did Humphrey warned as they tripped and fell onto a hollow half-cut log. But a few seconds, they've already knew what to do.

"Mooch! Lower the boom!"

Shaking his dizziness away, Mooch crashes into the back of the log, pushing it down the hill and jumping onto it with the rest of the gang.

"Nice going!" Salty paw-fives Mooch.

"Angle right! Twenty degrees!"

Turning right, they dodged a stump that they would've crashed into.

"Close." Shakey sighs in relieve.

Knowing that he can't chase them anymore, the bull moose halts at the top of the hill, snorting angrily. "Don't let me see you around again!"

"Nice job guys!" They all paw-fived each other and continued on.

"Where exactly are we suppose to stop?" Salty asks.

"Uh..." Humphrey gulps.

Suddenly, they rode out into another open field. And what's worse, they rode infront of a herd running caribou!

"OH BOY!" Humphrey panics.

But the caribou were more surprised; they were so surprised, they came to a complete halt, crashing into each other,knocking the log boarders off and forming a big pile.

"Good job, Sweetie!" Kate's voice came behind the big pile of tangled caribou.

"Kate?" Humphrey's head straightened up, seeing his mate coming down from a nearby hill. "What happened?"

"Oh you silly." She giggles.

Humphrey looks up to find the giant mountain of caribou. "Oh...That was by accident." He smiles.

"Well, guess this hunt's quite successful."

"Yep!"

"Ugh...Where are we?" The other three riders began to regain consciousness.

"Well, let's head back to the den with dinner." Humphrey nuzzles Kate.

"Good idea." Kate smiles and walks towards her hunting party.

"Woah..That was epic.." Salty got up, shaking his head and trying to refocus.

Humphrey sighs and smiles. "Yep."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Afternoon turns to evening as the group walks back to the den site where they could feast on their meal they caught-Or you could say crashed into-earlier. The pups' tummies growls as they wait for their parents to prepare the meal.

"Can't we just eat now?" Hudson sighs.

"It's ready." Humphrey announces. "Gather around, kids!"

"Finally!" Kyle leaps right beside his mother.

As they ate, they shared jokes and other topics. Not long later, the dinner they ate was nothing but bones. All the pups were resting as their parents went out to look at the spectacular stars in the sky.

"What a day." Kate lays down beside Humphrey.

"Yep! What a day!" Humphrey stares at the millions of lights up in the sky.

"Well, the pups are about to sleep, what should we do now?"

"Don't know, really.." Humphrey looks at his mate but she gave out an expectant stare back at him.

"We could always go visit your parents." Humphrey suggests bitterly.

"Hm. Sounds fine."

"Or we can go on a little log boarding _romantically_." He jokes.

Kate giggles and nuzzles him. "I think visiting my parents sounds better tonight."

"Okay."

They both walked on, heading towards the old retired leaders' den site.

"Say, we haven't seen Lilly and Barf for a while, have we?" Humphrey mentions.

"It's Garth, and I think they're busy with their own pups." Kate gives him a slight hint smile at the remark of Garth's name.

"Oh yeah, they had their litter not long ago, right?"

"Yeah. I heard they have four –just like us." Kate smiles.

"Well that's great!"

A couple of minutes later, they reached Winston and Eve's den. The surrounding wolves lowers their head in respect, knowing they're two of the four new leaders of the pack.

"I still find this discomforting.." Kate whispers to her mate.

"Yeah, same. But we have to live with it anyway."

A walk up the hill and they're at the entrance of the den.

"Mom, dad!" Kate called.

"Coming dear!" Eve replies inside the den.

A moment later both Winston and Eve came out to greet them.

"Well hello there, Humphrey." Winston greets his son-in-law with a pleasant tone in his voice.

"Hello sir." Humphrey bows in respect infront of the retired pair.

"It's kind of late for a visit, isn't it?" Kate asks.

"Oh, no! It's not, dear." Eve hugs her daughter.

"Come on in." Winston urges them in.

"Well now. How are your pups?" Eve asks with curiosity, sitting down near the bones and remains of their finished dinner not long ago.

"They're fine, mom."

"Yep! They're more lively than ever!" Humphrey adds sitting down on the other side of the leftovers, facing the older pair.

"So, how are things around here?" Kate sits down near Humphrey.

"It's been fine. In fact, it's been more lively the past few days."

"What's going on?"

"Not sure. But some came from the Southern pack. Their leaders met with us and asked for hospitality."

"Why?"

"They said the park rangers' been intruding their territory, some of their pack members were captured and taken to somewhere else." Winston's tone now grew concerned.

"Idaho.." Humphrey adds sharply.

"How could you be sure?"

"Well, when me and Kate got captured, we ended up there."

"Hm. Maybe. But if any of them tries to capture any of our pack, I will personally rip their tails off and shove them down their throats.." Eve growls.

"Mom, they're humans. They don't have tails." Kate rolls her eyes.

"Oh."

Winston gives a brief chuckle at his mate's expression. "Still the aggressive mother of the pack." He turns to Humphrey and adds; "Humphrey, you and Kate better protect your pups. If the rangers are on the move in the South, it won't be long before they strike our territory."

"You can count on us, sir!" Humphrey salutes.

"That's a good new father." Winston laughs and pats Humphrey on the shoulder with his paw.

After the visit, they started to head back to their own den.

"Hm. I wonder what I'll dream tonight.." Humphrey tries to get Kate's attention."Ah! I know!"

"What?" Kate gives him a smile.

"You, of course!" He walks closer to her,.

"And I will be dreaming about you too." She rubs her head under his chin.

As they reached their den site, Kate sniffs around, making sure no one has gotten close to the den. So far, all she smells are squirrel tracks which is common everywhere. She sighs in relief.

"Don't worry, Kate." Humphrey nuzzles her. "The humans won't get here anytime soon."

"I hope.."

"Come on, you need some rest." He leads her back into their den.

They both lied down near the pups, cuddling close to each other. Kate rests her head under Humphrey's and they both slept the night.

* * *

><p>A week has past and by the next month, the pups would be old enough to be called wolves.<p>

"It's like they were just pups yesterday.." Kate sighs.

"Or yester-year." Humphrey joked. "Come to think of it, it was an year ago when we got them."

"Yeah.." Kate looks at her now-grown pups.

From the left came Lilly and Garth. The four met and greet each other happily.

"So, what's up?" Humphrey pats Garth by the shoulder. "Barf."

"Ah, you little coyote, always the same." Garth counters. Both sisters were giggling.

"Hah! You bet. Moose."

"Alright you two." Kate comes along in between them, separating the would-be long fight of calling names. "So, how's your pups doing?"

"They're great." Lilly walks up and sits beside Garth. "They're very healthy. Garth's father is taking care of them while we're here."

"I see." Kate turns to look at her pups playing down the small hill and sighs.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up," Humphrey sits beside Kate and continues."They'll still be the pups you've taken care of since their birth."

"True." Kate licks Humphrey's cheek, and he did the same back at her.

"Well!" Garth stands up on all four legs. "Let's see what your little Alpha's got!" He races down the hill to meet Hudson and Sarah.

"Uncle Garth!" The pups cheered as Garth came up.

"Hey! How're you guys?" Garth walks up to the two.

"Great! We're playing Catch-the-Caribou!" Hudson lowers to the ground into a pouncing position.

"With who?"

"Kyle and Angel." Sarah sniffs around. "But we can't find them afterwards."

"Really?" Garth grows concerned and sniffs the air, catching the two Omega pups' scent and sighs in relief.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing." Garth pats her on the head. "Just helping you out."

"So where are they?"

He gestures to the bushes about eighty yards away and whispers to them. "There.."

The two young Alphas nods and begins to crawl towards the place where Garth gestured at.

The rest of the grown-ups walks up, the girls were giggling.

"Well, looks like they're going to be good Alphas after all." Garth remarks and turns to the three.

"Of course, they're Kate and Humphrey's pups." Lilly walks up and nuzzles Garth.

"Now.." Kate looks at where the sun is. "It's about time for a hunt."

"Cool, I'll join in and help." Garth walks up. "Humphrey, take care of Lilly for me, bud."

"No problem." Humphrey assures and gives a wink.

And with that, the two grown Alphas went for the hunt.

"So, I've been wondering since we're all mated, how did you and Kate fell in love?" Lilly asks.

"Well." Humphrey retraces his memories. "It's a very long story."

"At least it helps make the time pass by." She takes her eyes to the playing pups. "Besides, it's probably quite interesting."

"Hm. I can't recall much, maybe when I can, we could all gather around and share it."

"Well, what other things could we talk about?" Lilly sighs.

"What about you and Barf's?" Humphrey smiles at his little name joke.

"Well..."

* * *

><p>"Sarah, what are you doing?" Hudson whispered sharply as he sees his sister moving ahead of him.<p>

"Don't worry, I got this." She then peaks over the tall grass.

The two Omega pups were sneaking around. Kyle tried climbing a tree, but seems to have a hard time with it. Angel's ears were popping out of a small bush.

"Kyle! Hurry! They're coming!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Kyle reaches to grab the next small branch but slips, falling down back-first. "Oof! Ow..That hurts.."

"Hide in the bushes! Come! Hurry! Hurry befor-"

Out of the grass, Sarah leaps, doing two flips and landing in front of Kyle, stopping him. "Gotcha!" She giggles.

"Aw man!" Kyle sighs.

Out of the bushes, Angel jumps out screaming as Hudson pursues her with the speed of a naturally born Alpha.

"I'm gonna get you!" Hudson grins as he nears his Omega sister.

"Eeek!" Angel pushes to her limit, trying her best to outrun her brother but to no success. A few steps later, she was pinned to the ground by him. "Omegas don't play like this!"

"They do now." Hudson get's off her and smiles. "If it was too rough, I'm sorry, okay?"

As the two were arguing, Sarah hears a small snap of a twig near the bushes. Curious, she walks and takes a peak through them. What she saw made her froze.

"What're you doing?" Kyle asks his frozen sister, but response came.

A moment later, her body suddenly disappeared into the bushes, causing Kyle to bark in surprise. "Sarah!"

After a second, it was not Sarah who came out, but a human. Clad in tan-brown garments with a ranger's hat and holding a dart gun, the human has yet to notice him. But as another second past, the ranger notices him and begins to aim. Luckily, Kyle ran fast into another group of bushes to the right and dodged the tranquillizer dart.

"Hudson! Angel! Big trouble!"

"Ah! He got away."

"Let him go, we got a female. That's all we need." A second human came out of the bushes holding Sarah in his arms.

"Yeah, let's take her home." The other lowers the gun and walks off, his partner follow suit.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Dad!" the pups yelled as they ran from the other side of the field.

Hearing his pups' desperate call, Humphrey darted straight for them. "What is it?"

"It's Sarah! She's been caught by the rangers!" The pups panted.

"No..." Humphrey slumps back into a sitting position, his features' a structure of fear. "No...Sarah..."

Knowing Humphrey's feelings, Lilly walks up to him and put a paw on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Humphrey..You and Kate can go find them." She soothed.

"If only..." He sighed, he has failed Kate's parents, Sarah, and Kate.

"Don't think like that!" Lilly walks in front of him. "You can! You and Kate can go find Sarah back, me and Garth will look over your half of the pack."

"How? We don't even know if they're really taking her to Idaho..."

* * *

><p><em>Bump!<em>

"Ow..." Sarah woke up as her head got knocked to the wall. She rubs her head and looks around. She is in a small metal box, there wasn't really enough room to even stretch. It was also really dark inside, there's only a few holes which allows air to come in so she could breathe.

"Where am I...?" She squinted her eyes and looked out one of the holes. What she saw blew her mind. Rocks along the path she's travelling on was smooth, and the side of the path seems to be cliffs with holes in them. The holes are rectangular or square with some kind of transparent solid surface. Humans are everywhere, walking on the sides of the path.

_Honk!_

"EEEK!" She jumped, hitting her head to the ceiling and grunted. Then she looked out again and saw a giant moving box. And every now and then, she'll find the path to fork out, one of them showed the view of the sea; a fascinating view. She stared at it in awe before the cliffs blocked her view again.

A moment later her ride stopped, alerting her.

"Alright! Let's get her to her new home." A voice came from outside.

She felt as if she's floating, meaning that the humans must be carrying the box that holds her. Remembering the story her parents use to always talk of, she expect that she must be in Idaho, just like her parents. The box has been put down, it's thin metal walls ringed for a bit.

"Set her free, Jack."

The front wall of the box suddenly slides up, making an opening for her. She darted out with speed.

"She's out!"

_Clang!_

The way that she came from slams shut and now she's in another enclosed place. The walls were made of stone, she'd guess it's a cave. Voices and other sounds can be heard from outside, some sounds she's never heard before. She notices a small little window up near the ceiling and tried to reach it. Even though it's barred by metal, she could at least see what's outside. But it's too high for her to reach it.

She sighs in frustration. "Now, where am I..?"

"You're in New York." Came a male voice about the same age as her.

She looks towards the source of the voice, an exit way with a shadowy figure of a wolf. "Who are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just the family-favourite Diego." The wolf walks out of the shadows and reveals more detail. Dark gray fur covers his entire body, his eyes were yellow. He seems a bit older than her and has features of an Alpha. He then walks closer.

"Back off!" Sarah growls at the strange wolf.

"Woah, take it easy there..."He looks at the top left side of her neck."...Stella."

"What?"

"That's your name right? On your collar?"

"My name isn't Stella! It's Sarah!"

"Well, that says so otherwise." Diego points at her neck. She looks and saw that she's wearing a red leather band around her neck.

She tries to bite it and tear it off her but can't reach it.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

"Trying to get this thing off of me!" She continues to try and grab the collar but keeps failing.

"You can't. You can't even reach an inch to your neck." He laughs. "It's impossible."

She gives up and sits down and sighs. "So...Where am I again?"

Diego looks up to the high window. "Welcome to the Zoo of New York City."

Sarah caught that by surprise. New York? Weren't the humans suppose to take her to Idaho? This is totally different.

Diego then gestures and says, "Come on, I'll show you around", and walks towards the exit.

Sarah quickly catches up.

"You're quite fast."

"I'm supposed to be an Alpha.." She slows down to match his speed.

"Oh." He nods.

"So...Where's your pack?"

"Me? Oh no, I don't have one. I'm born and raised here."

"You what?" She stops, her lower jaw dropped low.

"You heard me, I'm raised by the humans here." He looks at her strangely.

Never had she heard of humans taking care of wolves, she's been heard that humans only wolf-nap them and something far worse.

A short walk later, they reached the end of the tunnel and reveals a grassy and wooded place. She darts out without a word, leaving Diego still sitting at the mouth of the 'cave'.

"Must get home, must get home.." She mumbled to herself as she sprints forward. But then, she stops and a chained fence with lots of humans of every size greeted her view.

"Look! It's a new wolf!"

"Quick! Take a picture!"

Flashes of light blinds her, human voices filled her ears. It is too much.. She then sprints back the other way, back to where she came out from.

Noticing her coming back, Diego stands back up. "Well.." He stops and notices tears in her eyes.

Sarah was coming back sobbing.

"What's the matter?"

She just passes him and walks back into the 'cave'. He follows after a moment of watching her enter. When he reached the inside, he could see her curling up into a ball at a corner, still sobbing.

"Sarah?"

"Leave me alone.."

He doesn't like to see his new friend like that so he nudges Sarah with his nose. "Hey, cheer up! It's okay, tell me what's wrong.."

"I want to go back home.." She curls up more, her face completely covered by her own tail.

Not knowing what to do, all he could do now is leave her alone for the time being.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Light floods in from the small little barred window at the top, illuminating the 'cave' where Sarah and Diego slept throughout the night. It's a new day.

"Rise and shine." Her ears twitch as she heard those words from Diego. She opens her eyes but did not say a word, not even a glance up to Diego who is standing near her.

"Sarah?" He could see that Sarah is still homesick. He sighs and says "Look, you're not going to get home with such attitude."

"What? Like as if you could help me right now.." She stays curled up, her voice still seems quite sleepy.

Noticing that, Diego leaves her but before he continued down the tunnel, he adds; "When you're alright, come out and I'll show you around, today's closed, meaning that only the humans that works here will be around."

She didn't reply, and waited for Diego to leave her. When she's satisfied that he really left, she continued to sleep.

* * *

><p>It's been a day after hearing that one of his daughter is missing, Humphrey's been sitting there, depressed. He then noticed Kate coming, he have been avoiding her for a while.<p>

"What's the matter?" Kate's voice seemed really concerned. "You've been avoiding me since yesterday."

"Kate…I have something that needed to be told but you'll be angry.." Humphrey glances down at the ground, trying not to make eye contact with his mate.

"What is it?" She nudges Humphrey so he would look up. When he did, she could see something's wrong; Humphrey's eyes were wet with tears. "Tell me.."

"Well..You know our pups?"

"Yeah, they're with Lilly and Garth since yesterday."

"Well…"

"Sarah was taken by the rangers yesterday." Garth and Lilly came to them, the three remaining pups following closely.

"WHAT?" Kate's expression was quite clear by now.

Knowing that, Lilly walks up to her elder sister and whispered in her ears, "Maybe it's best for me to talk this with you.."

Kate nods and the two girls walks off to a distant.

Garth then walks towards Humphrey. "Hey! You okay?"

"No…"

"Look, Sarah's a smart girl, she'll know what to do.."

"I hope so…"

* * *

><p>The two girls walked a distant away from the boys, they stopped when they think it's good enough and Lilly starts to explain it.<p>

"We have to get her back then!"

"Yeah, but do you know where they are at all?" Lilly sits down.

"No..." Kate sighs and walks back to the two boys.

"Wait!" Lilly stops her. "Don't put all the blames on Humphrey, we wouldn't have thought the Rangers would come here so soon."

"I know" Kate continues to walk with Lilly following.

"Come on, cheer up man." Garth gives Humphrey a friendly pat on the back with his paw.

"How can I? I'm so useless.." The sad gray wolf continues to stare at the ground.

"Humphrey.." Kate stands in front of him, trying to get his attention.

"I'm so sorry, Kate.."

"Look Humphrey, we need to start thinking a way to get Sarah back."

"How..? We don't even know where she's going to.."

Suddenly a rock landed in the middle of the group.

"Perhaps we could be of assistance!" Said a voice with a British accent.

"Yes, it'd be good to help out!" Said another voice, this time with a lower and more frenchy accent.

"Marcel! Paddy!" Kate cheered and greeted the two birds.

"Sorry to overhear your conversation, but we were flying overhead." Paddy apologized.

"It's not a problem. But how can you help?"

"We saw one of those Rangers' vehicles leaving and heading east an hour or so ago. My bet is that they have your daughter and taking her somewhere."

"Idaho?" Garth asked, since he've only heard of Kate and Humphrey's story.

"No, that's South. They're taking her somewhere else." Paddy thinks for a while. "But! We could track down that vehicle and we'll see where it ends up."

"Are you sure it's not a problem?" Kate asks.

"Of course not! It's not a problem when you're French!" Marcel smiled.

"It's still French-Canadian, sir." Paddy corrected, making Marcel glare at him for a second then they both took off.

"We won't be long!" Marcel yelled as they flew away to track down the human's moving machine.

* * *

><p>Sarah finally wakes up, and all the noises outside fills her ears, but with one exception; no human chatters or just very little. She gets up and stretches, remembering what Diego said earlier, she heads towards the tunnel. Out of the tunnel is the wooded and grassy area that she didn't bother to look around at when she first came here. The grass was like the ones back at home, soft and green. A log is near the entrance of the tunnel, covered in green moss but when touching it, it doesn't feel like wood, she knocks on it and it seems to echo the sound inside.<p>

"That's made of plastic." That made her jump, she turns around and notices Diego sitting.

"Plastic?"

"A man-made material." He gets up and leaps on top of the log. "Everything here is made of that."

"Even the food?" Sarah pouts.

Diego just laughs at the question. "Of course not! Plastic is not edible."

She continues to look around, Diego just sits there and watches her. Then he remembered something and bonks himself on the head. "Oh! I forgot something!"

"Forgot what?"

"Just hold on!" He leaps off the fake log and headed towards the fence. "Eddie!"

He was calling to the fenced area on the other side, then a thump was heard and continues. A moment later, a giant animal appears which seems to be Eddie, he's gray in color with big ears, he seems to have no fur at all and what stands out is what's suppose to be his nose; a long controllable snorting thing, like a snake. "Hey Diego!" Eddie greeted.

"Did your keepers left any news in the trash can?" Diego pointed at a green cylinder with a giant hole at the top.

"Let me see." Eddie sticks his 'nose' into the hole and shovels through the trash inside. "Uh..There's a broken cup, a shoe, half-eaten hotdog, ah!" His nose came out holding some papers.

"Can I get the hotdog as well?"

"Sure!" Eddie throws the paper to the wolf and searches for the hotdog and tosses it to Diego as well.

He dodges the roll of newspaper that landed right beside him and chomps on the hotdog as it was still in the air. "Thanks!"

"No problem!" With that, the giant thing heads back out of view.

"What was that?" Sarah walks up to him.

"Oh Eddie? He's an Elephant."

"An Ele-wha?"

"An Elephant, only in the southern hemisphere."

"That means.."

"Never mind." Diego unrolls the paper and seems to start reading.

"What's this?"

"The news, the humans use them to tell events that are happening."

"Oh, well I'm not into that. I'm just gonna continue exploring this place."

"Kay, call me if you need me."

Sarah walks off to look around more. The place is at least big enough for her to feel not so enclosed, but it's still limit which sucks.

"How will I get out of here..." She sighs and looks out the fences.


End file.
